1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses that transport a medium and perform recording on the transported medium have been used. If in such a recording apparatus, a medium is skew-transported, there arises a risk that the quality of a recorded image may decline or a risk that the medium may wrinkle and contact a recording unit so that a recorded image, the medium, the recording unit, etc. will be damaged. Therefore, technologies intended to inhibit skew transport of a medium have been proposed.
For example, JP-A-2003-146484 discloses a transport apparatus in which two rollers arranged in a direction intersecting the transport direction of a cut sheet-shaped medium are placed in contact with the upper surface of the medium and the driving of one of the rollers is stopped so that a transport speed of the medium can be changed.
However, since the transport apparatus of JP-A-2003-146484 configured so that the two rollers are in contact with an upper surface of a medium, use of the transport apparatus in a recording apparatus results in the two rollers contacting the recording surface of a medium, giving rise to a risk that the rollers may damage the recording surface. Furthermore, because the transport apparatus is configured to determine the skew of a medium by detecting a leading end of the medium, the apparatus cannot be applied to a continuous medium such as a rolled medium, that is, the kinds of media to which the transport apparatus is applicable are limited.
Thus, in the related-art recording apparatuses that transport a medium and perform recording on the medium, there are cases where it is difficult to inhibit the skew transport of a medium.